The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for controlling the flow of materials in a delivery chute. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the flow of a liquid containing dense material. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the flow of cementitious materials.
The use of delivery chutes for distributing cementitious materials from batch mixers is well known in the art. The mixer may be tracked or wheel mounted and the delivery to a particular site is often accomplished by attaching a plurality of chute sections, one to the other. Such delivery systems will be known to those skilled in the art.
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, control over the flow of material in the chute has generally been limited to interrupting the delivery of material from the batch source. The inability to control the flow of material at the delivery point of the chute has been long recognized as a problem in controlling the flow of material through the chute.
With the foregone in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to address the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus or device which permits a flow control to be placed on the delivery chute.
The objects of the invention are accomplished by providing a closure control device having a body portion which is dimensioned to be compatible with the remainder of the chute. A first end of the device mates with the section of the delivery chute from the supply source. The other end of the device is provided with a hinged door which may be moved or positioned to interrupt the flow of the material through the chute. A locking means is provided for retaining the door in a closed position, whereby material flow is interrupted, or in an open position, whereby the flow of material is free of interruption.